


Nohrgy

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Biting, F/M, Group Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Scratching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In the My Castle hot springs, Corrin has his first chance to join his beloved siblings in their peculiar form of family bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd posted this to here forever ago, but I guess not. This was written back in May for a gift exchange.

Corrin had spent too long in his cage, and though his siblings came to visit him regularly, there was one family activity that he was never able to join them in, at least until the hot springs had been constructed in the Astral Realm, and a Corrin finally let out of his cage could indulge with his beloved siblings. Granted, he'd indulged with each of them separately before, on many occasions in fact, but never all together, never in a lake or in this case a hot spring. Never realizing just how familiar they all were with one another as much as with him, which felt even more noticeable now that he wasn't their brother by blood, as they seemed to nonetheless treat him the same as the others.

"I'm so glad that you could finally join us," Camilla purred into Corrin's ear, low and lusty as ever as she pressed her wet, bare breasts against his back. Her hands drifted down his rear, slowly teasing his entrance with a circling finger, preparing him for what was to come as she encouraged him forward. "It just hasn't been the same without you here."

"I agree, little prince." Xander leaned back against the edge of the hot spring, hand wrapped tightly around both his and his middle brother's cocks, both long and hard and pressed firmly together as he worked his grip up and down, stroking them together. A roll of his hips helped to feed into the friction he longed for, although helping it even more was the way that Corrin bucked his hips, all but fucking his hand. With Corrin's draconic nature revealed, the already very sexually intense prince had only been fired up further, not only more intense, but biting down on the elder prince's bottom lip as he kissed him needily.

This had been all Corrin had wanted, from the very first time Camilla had come into his room and 'taught' him anything. To be with his beloved siblings. All of them. One was wonderful, but all four? He'd spent too long in that castle not to lavish in the love and affection that would be upon them this time, as their royal edict had warned away all intruders and left the five princes and princesses to their secret debauchery in private--although the degree to which their incestuous games were private varied by how attentive their retainers were. So, not only was Corrin eager to nibble at his older brother's lip, but between the firm grip and the throbbing cock against him, and the dexterous fingers from behind sinking into his ass, slowly loosening him up, Corrin didn't bother to even hold back as he groaned hotly. "I've needed this for so long."

Off to the side, Elise was getting pushy with Leo, the youngest of the siblings doing her best to keep up with the others as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not bothering with any foreplay or slowness as she just went for it, but to her credit, Leo wasn't exactly feeling like waiting either, and she soon found herself crying out in delight as he eased his way into her. Maybe a little too hard, a little too fast, but the healer could take it. "Come on, let's go hard enough to make them jealous," she gasped, fingers digging tightly into his back as she felt it. Leo's cock filling her up, igniting her body with the kind of excitement she had been craving since the plan had first been hatched; she had taken the wait worst of all.

To Marx and usually Corrin, Elise was someone to be handled gently, at least until she started demanding for it harder, but Leo had a bit of a chip on his shoulder when it came to his brothers, and the youngest of the boys tried to make up for it as much as possible by fucking harder. Almost hard as Corrin, in fact, though he didn't let any nails drag too harshly across her back; even in his furious state, there was a line, and he wasn't a savage. But he fucked fast, grunting as he hammered into her, pushing her back up against the side of the hot spring as his hands cupped her perky little butt and held firmly onto her. "That sounds good to me," he agreed.

The feeling of her brother's cock pistoning rapidly in and out of her was enough to make Elise twist fitfully about, the loudest of the five as she moaned in delight, having absolutely no restraint or care in the world. She held nothing back, throwing herself eagerly into whatever bliss there was to be found. Not a single vulgar word ever graced her lips though, no ragged cries of "Fuck me" that the others spat out. Just moans and whines, the sorts of things that sounded twistedly adorable coming from her as her elder siblings used her body without shame, almost maybe a little too intrigued and excited by the sounds their little sister made in the process. But as she held onto Leo's body and refused to let go, there wasn't a single complaint to be heard, as he fucked her steadily and tried to get her to dial it up even louder and louder.

"Fuck," Corrin groaned as Xander shoved into him, maybe a little too eager to fuck his brother in the ass. He could feel the strong body pressing against him as powerful hands pulled him back, and he found warmth as much as he found arousal in leaning against the princely paladin, cock twitching and aching before Camilla's delighted eyes. The round, perky breasts that she was ever so willing to flaunt were best put as far as Corrin was concerned to work on his cock, and all the hot water slicking them up made it even better as she had them wrapped around his shaft and dragged them up and down steadily. His two older siblings were ganging up on him, making the exciting dream of being with both of them an incredible reality. He'd felt both of these things before, but the combination of them was a delight that he was utterly unprepared for.

Up and down the breasts heaved, Camilla purring, her low, sultry voice absolute music to Corrin and Xander's ears as she kept them up and down steadily. "Mm, you look so cute getting fucked by Xander," she said, tracing her tongue along her lips as she watched his reaction, even though there was plenty of cock poking up from her cleavage that she could have easily lowered her head down to catch with her tongue when it was at its highest point. However, that would have involved looking away, and she simply couldn't have that. "Maybe even cutter than Leo, and I didn't think anything could be hotter than him all blushing and throbbing while his big brother's cock filled him up and he tried to pretend he didn't want to ride it as hard as he could."

Xander groaned as he listened to Camilla talk dirty, so vulgar and shameless in her husky voiced filth. She knew exactly how to rile him up, and he channeled the resulting frustrations that bubbled up into pounding Corrin from behind, hands around his front, pressing into his younger brother's less toned but still muscular enough chest, nails digging a little into the flesh as he tried his best to give his draconic sibling something fiery and intense, to match his roughness and intensity. Lips at his neck quickly turned into teeth, and as he clamped down, he loved the way Corrin stiffened and howled against him. Xander wasn't very chatty during sex, but he made up for it with his physicality, with a strength and presence that were undeniable, conveying intimacy and passion through more immediate and sensation-driven gestures.

Gestures that left Corrin hissing as nails and cock and breasts all did him in. "Yes," he gasped. "I've been fantasizing about this for months now. Fuck me, Xander, and don't stop until I--ah!" He throbbed within the heaving warmth of Camilla's cleavage, holding tightly onto his older sister's shoulders as he embraced the rawness of how hard he was being fucked, the treatment he received that was in truth everything he needed it to be. It felt incredible, the love and affection of both of them upon him as he was treated to something amazing simply too much for Corrin to handle, especially after he'd been worked up to begin with, and there was no shame to be found in what came next. "Ngh, I'm cumming."

Camilla didn't shy away from it, licking her lips as she stared up at him, feeling him throb and twitch as she gave him the steady, relentless titfucking right up to that final moment when his cock erupted, thick strands of cum splattering onto her milky breasts, painting the pale flesh in streaks of pearly white. "Oh, good boy," she purred, pulling up slowly, wearing the cum now upon him as a badge of honour. At least, until she could see her plans for them through. She pulled back just in time to watch Corrin's spent cock twitching in the afterglow, the younger prince still gasping as Xander fucked him hard and fast right up until that very end. "I've always wanted to see what expression you made when he came in you," she giggled, licking her lips and pressing a kiss to her adopted sibling.

At the same time, Elise's squeals turned higher and hotter, and she bucked frantically against her brother, his rapidly pistoning cock hitting her just right every time. It felt amazing, and she couldn't stay still for the life of her. "Leo!" she cried out, unable to really form her lips around much else as she felt her climax hit her hard, making her gasp and twitch, bucking forward one final time as her body tightened, her already amazingly slick, hot, and clenching pussy clamping down even harder around her brother's cock. Leo had to hold back to keep from slamming into her brutally as he came, burying himself deep within Elise as he emptied himself into her, groaning as he tried to muffle her high pitched noises of delight by pressing his lips tightly against hers and not lifting them until they were both recovered and had a bit more breath in them.

Once everyone had gathered themselves--except for the neglected and thus far untouched Camilla, who had only been working for Corrin's enjoyment--they moved fluidly around, switching over with ease, even if the boys were inadvertently just switching sisters, with Camilla reaching her fingers into Leo's hair and guiding his head to her breasts, while Corrin slipped behind Xander and urged him forward, whispering something into the ear that could make even the proud elder sibling shudder.

"Come, darling," Camilla purred as she eased his head against her breasts. "There is an absolute mess on me, but I much prefer to be the mess." Her other hand squeezed at her younger brother's ass, making sure that his hips were lining up just right as he sank his cock into her, making her purr and twist in delight as his tongue dragged along her breasts. "You've eaten Corrin's cum plenty of times, I'm sure, but this must be the best way to do it." Leo was so easy to rile up, and mentioning Corrin was the surefire way to toy with him. Nothing cruel, just a little tease. A tease that ensured he was shoving himself to the hilt within her, fucking her deep and hard as he kissed all along the ample surface of her breasts, licking up his brother's mess.

Leo knew when he was being toyed with, but he didn't care; before him was a reason to go all out, and unlike the gentle and sweet Elise, Camilla could take his worst. So he fucked her hard, playing into her game knowing full well that the true aim of it was just to get him to fuck her as hard as he could; hardly the kind of aim he could really complain about, if he was being honest. Hammering forward, his hands grabbed at her supple ass, squeezing tightly to help guide her hips back and forth, feeding into the furious pace of his harsh thrusts as his lips caught one of her nipples and began to suck steadily on it.

In a harsh reversal of everything regal and staid about the eldest brother and his dominance, Xander now found himself bent forward, Corrin with one hand on his hips and another hand scratching down his back as the draconic prince fucked him with a vengeance. Corrin was intense whether he was fucking or getting fucked, but after a good, thorough pounding he was always sure to bounce back fierce and with something to prove as he mercilessly fucked his brother from behind. But what was really surprising was the horrible influence that Corrin had become on Elise, who moaned as she grabbed hold of Xander's hair, slender legs wrapped around his head, making sure his lips were flush against her pussy as she forced him to eat her out, to clean her pussy of Leo's cum.

"This is so much fun!" Elise gasped in delight, sitting off the edge of the hot spring as she bucked against her eldest sibling's skilled tongue, which for all he may not have been expecting the position, did its best to lick her deep and steady, giving her pussy a thorough cleaning. "I can see why you like getting rough like this Corrin! Oh, but I hope you won't hold back with me next time, because now I wonder what it's like to feel what Xander's feeling." Her cheeks burned, and she refused to act like there was anything shameful about what she was doing or that she was even remotely wrong for wanting it harder, even if Corrin was a man possessed.

For as unsure as Corrin was that Elise could handle him at his new worst, the thought of facefucking her did have an appeal that left him very torn, but fortunately he had a taut, muscular princely ass to take his frustrations out on, and fucked Xander even harder than he'd been pounded, making sure that the worst part of all was the way Xander's magnificent cock was utterly neglected, left alone in what should have been a treasonous act for how wrong it was, but he had a point to prove. There wasn't even really anything to prove, given that Xander knew full well his brother's sexual prowess, but Corrin had set his eyes on something, and he was going to see it through. "One day, sure," he said, even if he hadn't made up his mind yet. "But for now, let's make sure Xander sees what we can do."

Beneath the raw, animal lust being dialed up by the steady fucking, Xander couldn't help but feel a sense of deep, shocked pride. Corrin was growing up to be quite the man, capable and strong all his own, and even if Xander was still bound for the throne, he would not have minded in the least if his adopted sibling took to it instead, as he proved himself capable in ways that he was almost having trouble believing. The raking of nails up and down his back, rough and fierce as he scratched without care in the world for where the skin broke, or even where little ribbons of crimson began to leak out along the tensed up muscles showing hard against Xander's back as he remained tense. Corrin was not only fucking him raw, but he was dragging Elise down into depravity with him, and it was something he could barely endure.

Which made it almost shameful when he came. Not only first, but hands-free, his cock spewing into the water his load as he groaned, his little sister's thighs not big enough to muffle his noises. Maybe Camilla's would have been, but even then it was a stretch as a powerful orgasm tingled its way up his spine, with nails hot on the tingle's heels, raking upward and making him draw back and hiss. Or at least try to. "You're not going anywhere!" Elise said excitedly, playing at roughness as much as she could as he hips bucked hotly, everything in her burning up with excitement as she came seconds later, her pussy thoroughly eaten out, cleaned of Leo's cum, and now trembling as another sweet orgasm ripped through her.

Corrin came last, slamming balls deep into his older brother's ass as he blew his load, emptying himself deep into Xander, leaving him with the same spine-arching sensation that he had endured earlier, and when he pulled out, there was a sense of intense satisfaction to be found. "I think I needed that just as much," he said, fingers tracing back up along Xander's back, gentler this time. "Although next time I make you go down on someone, I think it's going to be my hand in your hair."

Xander had no idea just how much he liked being fucked until Corrin had taken the reigns like that, but he couldn't even complain.

Hammering deep and relentless into her, Leo wasn't stopping for anything, teeth dug into her neck as his hands scratched her back up almost as hard as Corrin did, but his grip broke the skin less, and there were only a few faint scratches that bled as the buxom, lilac-haired princess shoved right back, hitting him back just as hard with her own scratches. She knew that Leo wanted to prove himself, and she let him, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight either, knowing that an unchallenged Leo was a bored Leo, but a challenged Leo was a sight to behold. Fostering that was the most surefire way to get the hardest, roughest fucking she could. And it worked, more than making up for the supporting role she'd been playing in titfucking Corrin as her body surged and tightened. "You look so hot when you're trying to prove yourself."

Panting heavily as he shoved forward, Leo did his best to fuck Camilla harder and harder, understanding her line of thought perfectly, knowing what she was doing to him, but he didn't care. He was going all out, feeling her hot, slick pussy tight around him, and all that mattered was her soft body against his and the steady climbing of his heart rate. There was no stopping for the prince, who sought to prove himself to his elder siblings, to do everything he could to make them realize his capability, not realizing they already did, but they could have told him point blank and he wouldn't have taken it at face value, thrusting madly away nonetheless as he sought release.

And they found it. Screaming in unison, their bodies and trembled, both a little sore and scratched up, but fired up and ready for more as they came, as Leo filled her with cum and left her spine arching back even if it meant tugging against the firm bite on her neck, pulling away and trembling as they disengaged quickly. Sometimes, the sex was so intense that rather than exhausting them, it left them with a rush of adrenaline and excitement that ensured they couldn't slow down, couldn't do anything but keep going.

Fortunately, the other three were already done, and Corrin was quick to descend upon the two trembling siblings as Elise, a little more back to normal, sought to return the oral favour to Xander. But Corrin had other ideas. Ideas that involved pulling Camilla over to him. "How much do you want to bet I can fuck you better than Leo?" he asked, biting down on her trembling lip as he grabbed hold of her hips, and he could feel the way she tightened against him, cackling in delight, knowing what he was doing, and what would come next. "Because I think I can not only make you scream louder, but... Hey Leo, is it true that the human penis is designed to scrape out the semen of previous mates? So I'd be cleaning up, and I wouldn't need to use my mouth to do it."

Leo snarled, taking the bait and so fired up that he wasn't even entirely cognizant of how much it was in fact just bait. He stepped forward, frustrated as he pushed up against Camilla from behind, pressing his rigid cock into the cleft of her plump, round ass. His eyes were narrow, and faced with Corrin's competitive, taunting smirk, he didn't even have words, he just drove forward into his sister's ass, making Camilla cry out as Corrin them responded in kind, shoving into her and making her howl as she was stuffed full, double penetrated by her two younger brothers, whipped into a competitive frenzy by the hunger of trying to outdo the other.

From the very first thrust, Camilla was treated to the kind of relentless fucking that in all honesty she had probably needed for a very long time. There was usually nothing so intense about being dually penetrated, as usually it was Leo and Xander, and as much as Leo wanted to prove himself and Xander was naturally quite dominant, there was nothing really at stake that kept them wound up. Such was not the case here, where Corrin was taunting Leo right into giving her exactly what she wanted, and for that, she held her beloved brother-by-love against her bosom and gasped as she played into it. "All I feel are two of my favorite, very hung men inside of me, so I think I'll need to see some proof before I know who's the better of the two."

Less contentious and much calmer was Xander, sitting on the edge of the hot spring right beside where Elise had been moments earlier, as the lithe, long-haired blonde in question knelt down in front of her oldest brother, hand steady on his cock. "You were really good," she said happily, tongue dragging steadily along the underside of his shaft as she looked up at him. "And I want to make sure you know how much I enjoyed it." Back and forth she licked, tongue excitedly dragging along his dick, hand steadily working his base over as she went. Camilla had made sure that once she was an adult and brought into the fold, that she learned how to give head, having basically taught the girl everything so that she could be safe and keep from getting carried away. But in doing so, she had imparted upon Elise her talents, and now the bright-eyed blonde could make all of her elder brothers squirm as she sucked their cocks far better than everything sweet about her should have implied.

"There's no need to thank me," Xander groaned, fingers running through her hair as he leaned his head back. "I love you Elise, and I would gladly do that for you any time you ask me." He left out how Corrin had basically shoved him into it and fucked him to keep him from getting away, but only because he would have done it even if Corrin had not been so fiercely dominant in the process. He did indeed adore Elise, and he couldn't help but ache and throb in her hand and against her lips as she serviced him, as she put all of her good knowledge to work at making her big brother twist. He hardly needed proof that the adoration was mutual, given how loving and affectionate Elise was, but fuck if it wasn't good to feel the benefits of that from time to time.

"Well fine then, I guess I'll just stop talking," Elise said, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, sinking down forward as she took Xander's head past her lips and closed them around it. Not as tight as Camilla could--the lilac princess could drain a man with her lips in minutes flat if she tried--but tight enough that it combined with the wet heat enough to leave him groaning, pushing forward in delight as he sank more cock into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth, keeping her hand moving steadily along in concert, ensuring that there was no moment of pause in what she was doing. She was efficient, doing just as she had been taught, and it was paying dividends as she watched Xander twist, a little more bare and open about his emotions than usual; he'd been a little rattled by the way Corrin had gone at him.

"Elise," he groaned, panting as his hands grabbed tightly at the edge, and she knew what was coming, but it didn't slow her down at all as she kept sucking, even going a little faster, moaning around it for that little extra push to make sure he was writhing and frustrated as could be when he came; that made it so much more fun. To feel the future king of Nohr twitching within her mouth before the flood of her brother's cum lit up her tongue, left her squealing in excitement, feeling so happy to please, to be able to get him off like Camilla, Leon, and Corrin could. She could taste the rewards of her efforts, and despite the flavour being a little strange, she always swallowed it right down happily.

"Fuck," Camilla gasped, her turn to feel like she was burning up as her younger brothers fucked her ass and pussy hard. They moved at slightly different paces, ensuring nothing was consistent or rhythmic as they pounded into her from both sides sometimes so close together that it drove her mad for being just out of sync enough to feel. It was torment in its purest form, making her twist and gasp, writhing hotly as she trembled between them. They were fucking her hard enough to shake her down to her core and there was no way to hold back against it in the sweet surrender of the moment.

Corrin didn't care about trying to be better than Leo, he just liked to see his brother fired up, same as Camilla. There was something exciting about a competitive Leo with something to prove, the way that he so relentlessly and eagerly devoted himself to trying to outdo him. It was a thrill to fuck him in such a state, and in this case to fuck another, to watch Leo try to prove himself superior by fucking Camilla with all he had. The two weren't even speaking, too busy grunting and groaning as they focused on drilling Camilla's tight holes until they weren't so tight anymore.

But unfortunately for Leo, whose blood was pumping as determination carried him forward, he and Corrin had gotten too fast, too aggressive, and they paid the price for it. The two brothers groaned as they felt the warning signs of Camilla stiffening up against them, and they knew what was coming next, those ragged, throaty cries of pleasure as she bucked rapidly between them, driven by her intense need to feel both brothers balls deep inside of her as her body tightened around their cocks, and the tightness was naturally too powerful not to give in to. They groaned, slamming forward, shafts twitching and erupting within her, pumping cum deep into her and ensuring they were all vocal messes, even if it was a reluctant end.

Xander was due for a break, and Elise had no problem with that, sitting atop her brother's lap, feeling his fingers teasing idly at her pussy as she leaned against him, and as Leo and Corrin withdrew, Camilla felt much the same. "Fuck," she panted, shambling over to the other two. "I need a break now. That was... You two boys are incredible, remind me to to let you both suck on my tits together some time, that's the dream right there." But Leo wasn't done. And fortunately for him, Corrin wasn't either, the two brothers locking eyes fiercely for a moment, snarling at one another for a brief second.

Corrin was quicker than Leo, and wasted no time in dragging Leo up out of the water, shoving him down to the floor and pinning him, pressing his throbbing, needy cock down against his brother's as he put his hands intimidatingly to either side of the blonde's head. "I guess if you want to prove how good you are, you'll have to show me personally," he said.

It was as obvious a play as could be; Leo was being toyed with once more, but he still did not care in the least, his grinding as he rubbed his own aching dick against Corrin's. He didn't even know what they were supposed to be proving to each other, but he didn't care as he reached for Corrin's hair, dragging it down and biting hard on his bottom lip, busting it open effortlessly, feeling the trickle of slightly metallic, warm blood filling his mouth in the process. "Then fuck me," he snarled, tugging on his hair as he all but incited war.

Corrin had nothing to prove, but what he did have was the unfortunate situation of feeling so much rougher and bestial than he ever had before he'd transformed into a dragon. His siblings had noticed it when they were alone, but finally things had come to a head, and he knew he could coax Leo into something intense and almost violent, which was why he raked his nails right down Leo's sides, feeling the way that the pain of nails against his flesh made his cock throb against his, and he knew he was on the right track. Finally, someone he could go all out with, and he ground steadily against the blond pinned down to the floor, frotting with him as a way to keep the friction and lust hot as they went at each other.

Leo did not have anywhere near as much draconic blood in him as his brother did, unable to turn into one himself, but just because he couldn't turn into something with claws and fangs didn't mean his nails and teeth couldn't get the job done. He clamped down next on Corrin's neck, and once more he could taste the red, though it was offset by the way his shoulder received a bite too, forcing Leo to drag his nails down Corrin's pristine back and leave it bloody. He didn't hold back this time; he'd been gentle with Camilla, but Corrin was goading him on and throwing enough abuse his way that he wasn't going to stand for anything but the harshest aggression possible.

Pre-cum left their cocks slicker, made the motion more fluid as, in spite of the way they savaged each other, their bodies kept in heated motion, grinding hotly against one another as bite and scratch marks were left across every inch of flesh they could get to. They were winding up, not knowing how to stop even if they wanted to, and making it all the more intense was the way that giving and feeling pain fueled their lust, made them ache and pant harder and harder, snarling at one another as they found a very strange kind of intimacy there, going all out on each other. In some way, this was bonding, a strange form of intimacy driven by something twisted and dark, but the darkness did little to hide how incredible it felt.

But it couldn't go on forever, and with their hearts pounding and throbbing pain all over the surfaces of their bodies, it was only a matter of time until they came. In unison, surprisingly, groaning as Corrin's spine arched back, ensuring that both loads ended up splattering onto Leo's chest, leaving thick strands of seed atop him as Corrin smirked.

"Fuck," Leo panted heavily, the afterglow helping to keep him feeling euphoric, even as he knew that at some point, things would die down, and he would soon be feeling the immense regret of all the marks upon his body. And all for nothing. "It's a tie, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Corrin panted, slowly coming back down. "I don't know what we were even measuring, but... Maybe you can come to my room tomorrow night and we can go until there's a winner."

Xander, Camilla, and Elise were almost a little worried by what they were seeing as their brothers went at it harder than they could have ever imagined, but those worries were dashed when Corrin pushed in for a kiss. A deep one, one that didn't involve Leo biting back out of spite, and it was all the confirmation they needed. They were not a typical family in the least, but they knew a sign of genuine affection when they saw one.


End file.
